letiaa is a good guy
by fmafanatic91
Summary: letiaa is liked by her peers and things are still weird. last chapter please review


While they were at the store, Odd wanted candy.

"Can I buy this Ulrich?" asked Odd

"I guess." said Ulrich

"I need the money." said Odd

"Here." said Ulrich

Ulrich handed Odd the money while the rest of the gang was looking around.

"What is this candy?" asked Aelita

"That's a jawbreaker." said Yumi

"It sounds awful." said Aelita

"I want this candy." said Letiaa

"That is gum." said Yumi

"You chew it and don't swallow it." said Ulrich

"How come?" asked Letiaa

The gang looked at each other.

"Because that's not what it's for." said Ulrich

"Ok." said Letiaa

They all bought their candy and left for school.

"Where were you?" asked Sissy

"Now Elizabeth." said Mr.Delmas

The principal and Sissy were going on a vacation and a vice principal would take place.

"At least Sissy won't be here." said Ulrich

"I heard that." said Sissy

Sissy went up to Ulrich and was about to slap him until the bell rang.

"Let's go Sissy."said Mr.Delmas

"I'm coming." said Sissy

The gang was in class when Mrs.Hertz was acting funny.

"It's the laughing gas." said Ulrich

"And she is turning into a zombie." said Odd

The gang and the class ran out as Mrs.Hertz ran after them.

The class tried to get other classes attention, but some of them were too scared to do anything.

"Ulrich take everybody to the factory."said Jeremie

"Ok."said Urich

The gang ran to the factory and told everyone to follow.

"What is this place?"asked someone

"This is a factory."said Jeremie

"Ulrich go in Lyoko." said Jeremie

Ulrich, Odd, Letiaa, and Aelita went to Lyoko.

Letiaa has the same outfit as Aelita except some of her outfit is the color raspberry. The part of Aelita's outfit that's pink, Letiaa's is raspberry. And Letiaa's hair and eyes are raspberry. Letiaa doesn't have marks under her eyes and Letiaa is taller.

They didn't see the activated tower.

"What's going on?"asked Ulrich

"I don't know."said Jeremie

Letiaa went towards the ice region.

"Where are you going?"asked Ulrich.

"I'm looking for the activated tower."said Letiaa.

Letiaa kept walking toward the ice region and Yumi suddenly stood in front of her.

"What are you doing?"asked Yumi

Yumi was not in her japanese form.

"Yumi why do you look different?"asked Ulrich

"I look normal." said Yumi

"You're supposed to look different in Lyoko."said Ulrich

Yumi looked at her clothes.

"Good point."said Yumi

"I don't know why I'm not in my japanese form."said Yumi

"The scanner didn't pick up you japanese form."said Jeremie

Yumi came out of the scanner.

Letiaa found the activated tower.

Letiaa and Aelita went to the tower and Aelita deactivated the tower.

"Ok."said Jeremie

The gang went to school and Mr.Delmas and Sissy were there.

"I thought you were going on a vacation."said Jeremie

"We did go on a vacation." said Sissy

"We went to Hawii." said Sissy

"The school was attacked by zombies." said Jeremie

"I wasn't here." said the principal

"There were whirlwinds too." said Jeremie

"I wasn't here." said the principal

"We knew that already." said Ulrich

"The bees and zombies are still there." said Jeremie

"Oh, well then tell them to go away."said Mr.Delmas

"We can't. They won't listen."said Jeremie

"Oh well."said Mr.Delmas

Jeremie and the gang went to the zombies and ran toward the factory.

"We can take them to the factory and keep them there until Aelita deactivates the tower."said Jeremie

"Ok."said Ulrich

The gang got there and the zombies were at the factory.

"Aelita deactivate the tower."said Jeremie

Aelita deactivated the tower.

The zombies turned back to normal.

"Well everything is back to normal."said Jeremie

The gang and everybody went back to school.

"This has been a weird day."said Jeremie

The gang went back to class.

**i want to thank sargentaaron2004, purplelover, daydreamer23182, and mattslittlesister**

**for those of you who asked letiaa and aelita are two different lyoko people im sorry i didn't explain that before**


End file.
